


A Very Happy Christmas

by FanfictionGothicPrincess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Dancing, Fanart, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Of a kiss, Sherlock Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionGothicPrincess/pseuds/FanfictionGothicPrincess
Summary: Sherlock had to suffer yet another Christmas Party at the flat, but maybe this year it would surprise even him.For the Sherlock Secret Santa 2018.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> This work is for the Sherlock Secret Santa exchange 2018.  
> Fanart made by me inspired by https://goo.gl/PsPNUF

 

 

 

 

With Christmas just around the corner, John was fretting more than usual, Sherlock thought. He didn’t care much (or at all) for the Holiday, but it made John happy, so Sherlock made an effort to at least be physically present for the Christmas party John was planning this year.

 

  
When that fateful day arrived on that fateful Christmas Eve, Sherlock was there, but it was such a bore he kept spacing out regularly, that is until he was startled by John’s voice behind him.

 

‘Up for a little socializing?’

 

‘You know I am not, John.’

 

‘It’s almost midnight; people are already leaving.’

 

‘Would you like to dance? With me?' asked John after a moment.

 

‘John… I, umm, I, don’t, don’t ‘ he was blinking rapidly, feeling like a fish out of water.

 

‘Just say yes.’

 

‘…Ye-yes’ As soon as he said it, John took his hand and pulled Sherlock against his chest and placed his arm around his waist.

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat.

 

‘Is this ok?’ inquired John cautiously. He seemed a bit unsure of his decision.

 

Sherlock couldn’t have that; he tried not to stammer.

 

‘Yes,’ he said as clearly as he could.

 

John beamed at him and started moving them to the rhythm.

 

The song was over way too soon for Sherlock’s liking, and he had to let go of John reluctantly.

 

John didn’t let him.

 

‘Happy Christmas, Sherlock’

 

He reached up, gave enough time for Sherlock to get away if he didn’t want it and kissed Sherlock on the lips.

 

 

‘I’ve wanted to do that all night.’

 

‘I’ve wanted you to do that since we met’ whispered Sherlock.

 

 

*******

 

 

Mrs. Hudson found them the next morning curled up together on the couch. John was laying on top of Sherlock with his head on the taller man’s chest. Both men sleeping peacefully and content.

 

‘Happy Christmas, boys’

 

 

 

 

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three other versions of the previous fanart.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161231226@N03/44634873900/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161231226@N03/46401277522/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161231226@N03/45538680775/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it @nooowestayandgetcaught!


End file.
